familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Liuboml
| settlement_type = City | nickname = | motto = | image_skyline = File:Панорама Любомля.jpg | image_caption = Skyline of Liuboml | image_flag = File:Lyuboml city fl.png | image_shield = File:Герб Любомля.png | seal_caption = | pushpin_map = Ukraine Volyn Oblast#Ukraine | image_map = | map_caption = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Oblast (province) | subdivision_type2 = Raion (district) | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_name2 = Liuboml Raion | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Roman Jushchuk | population_as_of = 2015 | population_total = 10397 | coordinates = | elevation_m = 187 | website = | footnotes = }} Liuboml ( ; , Polish and , Libevne) is a town located in the western part of Ukraine, in the Volyn Oblast (province); close to the border with Poland. It serves as the administrative center of the Lyuboml Rayon). Population: Overview Liuboml is situated southeast of Warsaw and west of Kiev, in a historic region known as Volhynia; not far from the border with Belarus to the north, and Poland to the west. Because of its strategic location at the crossroads of Central and Eastern Europe, Liuboml had a long history of changing rule, dating back to the 11th century. The territory of Volhynia first belonged to Kievan Rus', then to the Kingdom of Poland, the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth, the Russian Empire, interwar Poland, the USSR, and finally to sovereign Ukraine. 20th century , historic photograph ]] Before the Nazi-Soviet invasion of Poland in September 1939 and the ensuing Holocaust, Luboml was the capital of an urban county in the Wołyń Voivodeship (1921–39) of the Second Polish Republic with the highest percentage of Jews anywhere in the country by 1931, exceeding 94% of the total population of over 3,300 people. In Yiddish, the town was called Libivne. During World War II, Liuboml was occupied twice. It remained under the German occupation from 25 June 1941 until 19 July 1944 in the years following the anti-Soviet Operation Barbarossa. It was administered as a part of the Nazi German Reichskommissariat Ukraine. The entire Jewish community of Liuboml was annihilated in a mass shooting action conducted in 1942 on the outskirts of town in the deadliest phase of the Holocaust. The town's Jews along with refugees from western Poland estimated at around 4,500 people, were taken by the German Einsatzgruppen aided by the local Ukrainian collaborators and Auxiliary Police to nearby pits and shot. There were 51 known survivors from the virtually eradicated town. Liuboml was repopulated during the postwar repatriations. Historical and Cultural Heritage Monuments The town's landmarks include St. George's Church, built in the 16th century in place of a 13th-century Orthodox church which previously occupied the site, and the Trinity Church, which goes back to 1412, but was subsequently rebuilt, with a belfry from 1640. Prior to Second World War, the grand synagogue was a dominant landmark as well, before its meticulous destruction. Gallery File:Luboml'_Gorodysche Zamchysche 02 (YDS_7186).jpg|Site of Ancient Settlement with the castle hill and fosse (“Fossia”) in the city centre, XIII-XIV cent. File: Luboml'_Gorodysche Zamchysche 01 (YDS_7181).jpg|Sign of Ancient Settlement of XIII-XIV cent. in the city centre File:Liuboml Volynska-archeological site Gord-Settlement-first&second.jpg|Ancient Settlement in hole “Shopy”, X cent. File:Liuboml Volynska-archeological site Gord-Settlement-first sign-2.jpg|Sign of Ancient Settlement in hole “Shopy”, X cent. File:Luboml' Georgiyivs'ka Tserkva 03 (YDS 7223).jpg|Saint George Church (1264), entrance view File:Luboml' Georgiyivs'ka Tserkva 01 (YDS 7179).jpg|Saint George Church (1264), side view File:Church of the Holy Trinity in Lyuboml with bell tower 2.JPG|Kostel of the Holy Trinity (1412) with bell tower (1764), complex File:Catholic church in Lyuboml. View from south side.JPG |Kostel of the Holy Trinity (1412), side view File:The bell tower of the church of the Holy Trinity in Lyuboml.JPG|Bell Tower (1764) of Kostel of the Holy Trinity, entrance view File:Luboml' Tserkva Rizdva Bogorodytsi 01 (YDS 7208).jpg|Nativity of Virgin Mary Church (wooden, 1884) File:Luboml' Tserkva Rizdva Bogorodytsi 03 (YDS 7211).jpg|Nativity of Virgin Mary Church, entrance view File:Luboml' Palats Branyts;kyh 01 (YDS 7241).jpg|Palace of polish counts Branicki (2nd half of XVIII cent) File: Luboml' Palats Branyts'kyh 03 (YDS 7238).jpg|Palace of polish counts Branicki, back view File:Синагога м. Любомль.jpg|Great Synagogue (1510) ruined in 1947 File:Luboml' Zabudova Tsentral'noui Ploschi 01 (YDS 7221).jpg|Historical central square buildings (faced) File:Luboml' Zabudova Tsentral'noui Ploschi 02 (YDS 7222).jpg|Historical market place buildings File:Пам’ятник Б. Хмельницькому у м. Любомль.JPG|Statue of Bohdan Khmelnytskiy See also * Luboml: My Heart Remembers, a documentary film that describes Jewish life in Liuboml between the two World Wars and mourns the town's Jewish population, lost during World War II. References * Luboml.org website in remembrance of the vanished Jewish community. Category:Liuboml Category:Cities in Volyn Oblast Category:Ruthenian Voivodeship Category:Volhynian Governorate Category:Wołyń Voivodeship (1921–39) Category:Shtetls Category:Cities of rayon significance in Ukraine Category:Holocaust locations in Ukraine